


Communication

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Communicate damn it!, Declarations Of Love, Insecure Boys, M/M, Miscommunication, Oneshot, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon and Jace have a tiny communication problem. But they sort it out and all is well.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Communication

Jace had barely gotten up off Simon before the latter got up and started for the bathroom.

He sat up, his heart still racing from the workout and his ears were still ringing from the mind-melting orgasm he had barely seconds ago. “Simon?” he called out.

The shower came on and Jace sighed. He’d known something was bothering Simon for some time now. They’d had a huge fight which had led to angry hard and dirty sex.

He walked into the bathroom naked on shaky legs. Simon was standing underneath the shower, his back to Jace.

“Are you still mad?” Jace asked. He saw the brunet stiffen and sighed. _Yeah, he was._

“Simon, it’s…”

“Save it, Jace.” Simon said. “I’m done with this subject.”

“Oh?” Jace shot back. “So you’re going to be mad at me forever?”

Simon turned to look at him. “I’m not mad.”

Jace snorted. “Yeah, you are.”

Simon turned off the shower and walked past Jace. Jace turned to see him leave for his own bedroom. Jace stopped to put on his shorts before he walked out after him.

He caught the door with his palms Simon made to shut it in his face. “Simon…”

“Jace.” Simon said, reaching for a towel and wrapping it around himself. “I’m tired. I am meeting David for dinner in a couple of hours and I don’t want to look like I have been fucking all day.”

Jace froze. David? “David?” he croaked. “What, like a date?”

Simon rolled his eyes and walked to his closet. “Yeah, just like a date.”

Jace clenched his teeth. “Like hell you are.”

Simon didn’t look back at him. He just put on a tshirt and shorts before turning to face Jace. He swallowed nervously as he looked at Jace’s face before straightening his spine. “Why is that?”

“What the hell do you mean; why?!” Jace snapped. “You-I-We’re…you are mine.”

Simon laughed and Jace was pissed.

“What?” Simon choked. “I am yours?” Since when?”

“What is wrong with you?” Jace asked. “Did we break up and I didn’t know? Did you fall and hit your head?”

“Break…? Jace, we are not dating.” Simon said, all traces of mirth leaving his face.

Jace blinked at the brunet he had been dating for the better part of the year. Simon’s belligerent expression faded and suddenly he looked uncertain. “We aren’t dating, Jace. Right?”

“You tell me.” Jace said. “I thought we were.”

“But…but…” Simon rubbed his face hard. “Jace, you and I have been fooling around. That’s what…hell, you treat me like-like…you are ashamed of me.”

“Where did you get that idea from?” Jace snapped.

“You.” Simon said. “In public you practically ignore me. You don’t even act like you and I…”

“That’s because you told me not to say anything!” Jace said, his voice rising. “You-You said we had to keep this a secret.”

“That was ages ago.” Simon said. “I have told Maia. Although with the way you’ve been acting, she doesn’t quite believe me.”

“She…what?” Jace asked weakly. “You mean…why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…” Simon sighed. “I don’t know.” He walked towards his bed and collapsed on it.

“Do you-?” Jace swallowed hard. “Are you really going out on a date?”

“I…I thought, damn it, Jace!” Simon reached into his hair and pulled. “I thought you didn’t want me. Like-like that.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “How can you say that?” Jace sighed in frustration. “I – You are the only…” his face flushed. “Simon, I love you.”

Simon stilled and his hands fall from his hair slowly. His expression was one of shock as he looked at Jace. “You…what?”

“You are the only guy I have ever been with. Ever.” Jace said, his voice a little shaky. “I told you that.”

“Yeah…but…” For someone who always had something to say, he was suddenly speechless. “You love me. Me? Simon Lewis?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Jace said, his shoulders slumping. Suddenly he was tired. The past few months had been the happiest in his life and Simon didn’t even know he… “You know what? It’s fine. I’m sorry.” He turned to go back to his room. “I shouldn’t have…” His chest hurt a little. “I think I need to lie down for a…”

Simon was suddenly standing in front of him, his hands cupping his face gently. “Jace, I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I-I thought we were just fooling around. I thought you were ashamed of me.”

“I could never be ashamed of you.” Jace said; his heart was racing. He was uncertain still. “Did you…have you been with anyone-?”

“No!” Simon said vehemently. “No, Jace. Never. I have been in love with you for so long and being with you was like a dream come true. Although, I was thinking…”

Jace pulled him into a hug and sighed shakily. “I’m sorry. I should have said something. I just thought…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Simon said. “I should have told you how I felt but I was scared you would laugh or worse.”

“You really think I’d do that?” Jace asked, pulling away. “You think I’m that cruel?”

“No, not that.” Simon sighed. “Jace…I have loved you since I was 18. I have seen you with different girls all through the years. I was scared it was going to be like that for me. I didn’t know…”

Jace was silent. Eighteen? That was almost ten years ago. And Simon didn’t say anything. He kinda understood where Simon was coming from. “That long, huh?”

“It was the hair.” Simon said, a small smile on his face. “You looked like a rock star, with the bun and all that leather.”

Jace grinned. “I could grow it back.” He said, running his hand in his hair, which was shaved at the bottom, leaving the top long enough to fall to his ears. “And I still have that leather jacket.”

He saw Simon’s eyes glaze over. “Oh yeah…” he breathed. Then he shook his head. “Stop it.” But he was smiling.

Jace remembered what brought this on. “So about this date…”

Simon shook his head. “I’ll call and cancel.” He scratched at the back of Jace’s neck, leaning up to kiss him. “I love you, Jace.”

Jace kissed him again. And again.

“I love you.”


End file.
